Better, Faster, Stronger
by Bustedsisters
Summary: It's like Twilight with a twist.


Better, Faster, Stronger – Chapter 1

The red, faded truck quickly parked in front of Edward's house. She jumped out of the truck carefully avoiding the ivy that covered his driveway. She came to the door and before she could knock Edward slammed it open making her gasp.

"Edward, I'm..." Bella stammered.

"You're sorry", he answered.

"How did you?"

"Know?"

She laughed under her breathe. Edward gestured her in. He leaded her to a small room, which looked to be a dining room. She smiled knowing that Vampires don't eat. A large wolf suddenly appeared at the window, Edward and Bella not noticing.

"Edward, Jacob means _nothing_." Bella said quietly. The wolf lowered its head.

"Really?" he replied.

"Look, I kissed him because he bought me a necklace."

"This just isn't right, Bella!" he said pounding his fist on the wooden table.

"I...I don't know what to say."

Edward was mad. Bella knew what she had to do, win Edward back. She carefully got out of her chair and put her knee on his lap. She carefully pulled herself up and lightly kissing his top lip. Edward sat there excepting the kiss. Bella deepened pulling her hands up his chest. Suddenly Bella flew backwards, when Edward raced away from her.

She sat there confused; combing her fingers threw her dark brown hair. She got tired of waiting for Edward, and left. On her way back to her truck she spotted Jacob sitting on a rock by the house.

"Great..." she whispered under her breath.

"Hello, Bella." Jacob said.

His tight muscles wrapped against her body. She got dead cold. He raised his hands from her stomach to her breast.

"Jacob.." Bella moaned.

"Shhhh" he said. "C'mon"

She carefully followed him hands in his. Thoughts were racing threw her head. Which one? Edward; the daring vampire that took my heart from the start or Jacob; the ware wolf who she was friends with since she was young. He pulled her into his red Rabbit.

"Sit by me," he ordered.

After a 10 minute drive of silence, they arrived at a small lake.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"My Dad and I used to go here all the time and watch the birds fly past." He said slowly. "C'mon"

"Where are we going?" She asked.

Jacob picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Carrying her in a playful position. Bella laughed and kicked her legs happily. He finally set her down.

"A bait shack?" she asked giggling.

He didn't answer. He suddenly looked angry.

"Why do you like Edward not me!?! You kissed me! But I heard you with Edward!" he yelled.

"Jacob, Please!!"

He got up and ran out of the shack. Bella could hear his car engine roar. He left her there.

Bella slammed the door behind her.

"Home so early?" Charlie asked.

"Yea, not really! I had to walk all the way home!" Bella answered.

"Well, why Edward acting up again?"

"It's me, Dad! Edward is mad cause I kissed Jacob! Then, Jacob heard somehing I said that he wasn't supposed to hear.."

"I know your sad, but you need to go get your truck. It's supposed to rain tonight."

So, Bella went up stairs to get a bigger coat, preparing for the long walk. She opened the door to see Edward and Jacob standing by the window. Bella thought about turning around thinking it was just a daydream when Jacob spoke.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bella screamed.

"We want to end this!" Jacob yelled.

"What, Jacob meant was we want you to keep only one of us" Edward said.

"Uhh, Jacob, I love you but..." Bella said trembling.

"No!" He screamed.

Edward's smile curled. Jacob hopped out the window and landed on Bella's truck making a thudding noice. Bella ran to the window to see if he was OK. He took of in his car and drove past the house.

"I'm sorry.." Edward said holding back a laugh.

To show Edward it was OK. She leaned in to kiss him.

"Ha, Jacob's a hoe." he said.

He took of his shirt and got ontop of Bella. The light kiss became deep then deeper.

"Mmmhhhmm, Edward about this morning... Why did you run away?" Bella asked.

"I saw Jacob, looking in the window." He said slowly.

Bella took her shirt off leaving the bra. They began kissing again, when Charlie slammed open the door with a riffle in his hand.


End file.
